


The begining

by Kotsuki_Akabara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BabyKeith, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), M/M, idk how to tag here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotsuki_Akabara/pseuds/Kotsuki_Akabara
Summary: The life of Antok and Kolivan with their kits.And so does Thace and Ulaz.I'm fucking bad a summary.......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kay this is my first time writting on AO3, literally  
> checked out my wattpad Kotsuki_Akabara!!! for y'all that knew me on wattpad HIIII!!!!

Antok sign again, replacing his mate position wasn't easy but he still had to do it since Antok is the second in command.

After putting down his datapad, Antok stood from his seat and leave the room he currently in. walking past a few blades and then he stopped in front of a private chamber where he and his mate sleep it.

Antok opened the door and enters the chamber, the door closet the moment Antok enters. The large galra scanned the room looking for his mate until he notice a huge nest in the middle of his and his mate bed.

“Koli?” The larger galra ask, the nest moved and a galra rose up. Antok smiled behind his mask seeing his mate was there, save.

“Where have you been?” His mate asks, Antok deactivate his mask and walk closer to their shared bed who is now turned into a huge nest by his mate, Kolivan.

“I had to attend some report.” Antok replied as Kolivan hurried to hug him.

“They’ve missed you, They won’t stop kicking until you came back.” Kolivan whined as he rubbed his big stomach. Antok ears flatten and placed his hand on Kolivan’s hand.

“You kits missed Dada that much?” Antok asked as he felt two light kick making Kolivan flinch. Antok purred and placed his ears on Kolivan growing stomach.

“Be patient kitling, you two will see the world one day.” Antok said, Kolivan huffs and gently smacked Antok’s head.

“Like you’re not the one who is carrying them.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antok panicked

Antok grip the controller even tighter, just a few dobash ago he was on a mission on planet olkarion and now he’s speeding away from it because of one message, just one message and he’s on his way back to the headquarter.

Antok open up his datapad and checked the message again, hopping getting back any replied but no. not a single message came. Antok starts to panic again, the trip back is two varga long and Antok had no time to waits. His mate is gone into labor already and he wasn’t there to support him.

“Quiznak.” Antok whispered and he speeds up the ship further into the galaxy.

\---------------------

Two and a half varga later, Antok quickly ran out from his ship into the base, ignoring his team behind him that screamed his name. Passing the hallways, even bumping some blades in the progress. Antok stopped in front of the medbay, panting behind his own mask. Cries can be heard from inside the medbay, not one but two. Antok heart thump, he got so many emotion clashing in his mind.

Without even he realizes that the medbay door suddenly opens, Ulaz didn’t notice the larger galra until the two bump each other. 

“Antok!” he said. Antok greet the smaller galra with a salute before getting inside the medbay. Antok holds his breath seeing his mate is now holding their newborn kits in his arms. Two beautiful kits are sleeping peacefully in Kolivan’s arm, one was bigger than the other one, full white headfur like Kolivan’s braid, big fluffy ears, and a longer fur under its edge of the jaw. The other one was the same, but his headfur was just like him and white like the other one, same fluffy ears and same long fur at the edge of its jaws.

“Stop starring at your kit like they’re an alien Antok.” Kolivan’s words make him jumped back to the reality, seeing his mate realize that he was there, Antok deactivate his mask as he walked towards his mate. Antok bend down and looked closely again at his kits, still the same as what he looked when he was far away from Kolivan.

“Which one is the eldest?” That question came from Antok, the larger galra purred sing one of his kit yawn before opening its eyes.

“Vollav is the eldest, Kron is the youngest.” Kolivan answer and smiled when the eldest kit sneeze. Antok ears perked hearing his kits starts to wake up from their peaceful sleep. Two little whimpered came from the kits as they slowly wake up.

“Say hi, Antok.” Kolivan said, Antok froze before raising his hand. Kron, the youngest kit grabbed one of his three large fingers before he giggled. While the eldest, Vollav is slowly grabbing Kolivan loosen braid.

“Hey kitling, it’s Dad.” Antok whispered and purred again. 

“Would you like to carry her, I can’t always carry two in my arms.” Kolivan chuckled, Antok froze again seeing the seriousness in his mates face. Antok bravely and slowly carry Vollav into his arms, Feeling the lost of warmth of her Mama, Vollav cries making Antok panicked. His face shows everything when Vollav cried even harder.

“Quiznak! Koli what do I do!?!??” Antok asked. 

“You cursed the day your kits born Antok, how awful.” Someone said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's that in the end???

**Author's Note:**

> still the first chapter, hope you liked it Y'all


End file.
